This proposal is for funds to enable J. Loy to travel to the Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center to analyze the data from a previously completed study of the effects of gonadectomy on the behavior and social organization of rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta). The study was conducted at the Caribbean Primate Research Center between 1971-1976. In November 1971, 33 juvenile monkeys were removed from a free-ranging group and, after initial observations, they were divided into matching, heterosexual control and experimental groups. In early 1972, all experimental monkeys were gonadectomized either pre-or peri pubertally. Over 3000 hours of observations (field notes, focal samples, frequency counts of behavior) were made on the monkeys between January 1972 and May 1976, when all animals were adults. Data were collected on agonistic, sexual and "friendly" behaviors. Gonadal hormones were monitored through biannual blood samples. To date, only a small portion of the data has been analyzed and published (Loy & Loy, 1974; Loy, et al., in press), but preliminary results indicate that the study will produce important information on the influence of the gonadal hormones on primate behavior, dyadic relationships, and social structure. The Wisconsin Primate Center has the computer facilities necessary to complete the analysis, and the expertise of the WRPRC programmers in handling primate behavior data will save months of work. Use of the extensive primate library and consultation with interested colleagues at the Wisconsin Primate Center will also be valuable to the analysis.